finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geosgaeno
Geosgaeno is a geo-type fiend in Final Fantasy X that appears on the Baaj ruins to threaten Tidus when he tries to find shelter in a derelict temple near the beginning of the game. After three turns, Tidus wisely decides to flee. Later on, once the party has gained control of the Fahrenheit, the ruins can be revisited, and Tidus, now accompanied by Wakka and Rikku, can attempt to defeat the boss and enter the Chamber of the Fayth which houses the fayth of the hidden aeon Anima. Geosgaeno can drop weapons with No Encounters, and armor with Auto-Reflect. Since No Encounters cannot be customized to a weapon, only on armor, defeating Geosgaeno is the only way to obtain a weapon with this ability with a 50% possibility of it dropping one. Stats Battle First encounter When encountered in the beginning of the game, Geosgaeno's every attack halves Tidus's current HP. After three turns the battle will end with a cutscene. If the monster is killed (only possible through use of a cheating device, such as GameShark, to alter Tidus's stats), the cutscene will play as if the battle had ended normally. One should not waste turns and Potions healing, as every attack simply halves Tidus's HP. Second battle In the later battle, Geosgaeno attacks with Stone Punch, which may cause Petrify. Because the fight takes place underwater, petrified party members will instantly shatter, making them inoperable. Geosgaeno uses KO Punch to always inflict Curse and it may instantly kill a character. Geosgaeno has 95% resistance to Poison but takes a 10% hit to its max HP per turn if it does get afflicted. Geosgaeno occasionally inhales a party member. When this happens, all positive status effects, such as Protect or Haste, will be transferred to Geosgaeno so long as the character is contained within it. The inhaled character may Struggle with a Trigger Command or defend. If the inhaled does not Struggle, on its next turn Geosgaeno will exhale the character, leaving them with one HP and dealing the inhaled's current HP minus 1 damage to each party member. If they do Struggle, Geosgaeno will exhale and only KO the one who was swallowed. If a character is swallowed and Geosgaeno is defeated, it will deal 9,999 points of damage to all party members. Strategy It is advised to have armor with Stone Ward or Stoneproof, as well as Death Ward or Deathproof. Auto-Phoenix and Auto-Haste ensure Geosgaeno gets only a few turns. One should never defeat Geosgaeno if a party member is swallowed. A simple strategy is equipping a weapon with any elemental affinity (e.g. Firestrike) onto Tidus and use Quick Hit or, if possible, customize a empty four slot Variable Steel with all four elemental strikes to change into Crystal Sword for Tidus for maximum damage, but it will cost 100,000 gil. Hastega is a good option if the party doesn't have Auto-Haste. Rikku can use elemental crystals and Wakka can use his Overdrive Element Reels. The best strategy is to use Mix and combine two Gambler's Spirits and use Trio of 9999 to end the fight within seconds. An easy way to get Gambler's Spirits early is to unlock the Earth Eater by capturing all of the Calm Lands and Cavern of the Stolen Fayth fiends. Challenging the Earth Eater will be free the first time, but every subsequent battle will cost 15,000 gil. One will not be able to beat the Earth Eater at this point, but one can use Haste and steal the Gambler's Spirits. Alternatively if Spare Change was picked up on Rikku and the player has the extra cash, Geosgaeno can be killed on one turn by tossing 10 times its health at it. Given it has 32,767 health that would be 327,670 gil. The cost can be reduced if the party has charged Overdrives they use before using Spare Change to lower its health. Using a Sensor weapon, the player can see how much health it has and throw 10 times that amount to kill it. Another possible strategy is to equip either Tidus, Wakka or Rikku with the Evade & Counter armor. When a party member gets sucked in they must not struggle but defend by pressing . The character with Evade & Counter may also use Guard or Sentinel to nullify Geosgaeno's punch attacks. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Geosgaeno TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Geosgaeno appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Geosgaeno FFX.jpg|Artwork. Geosgaeno-artwork-ffx.png|Early concept. FFX HD Geosgaeno.png|Geosgaeno. FFX Potion.png|Tidus fighting alone. Escape from geosgano.png|Tidus escapes from Geosgaeno. FFX KO Punch.png|KO Punch. FFX Stone Punch.png|Stone Punch. FFX Swallow.png|Swallow. Etymology Related enemies ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Georapella Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X de:Geos Geyno fr:Geosgaeno